


A Good Darjeeling

by mrua7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: Alexander Waverly thinks out loud over a cup of tea with Lisa Rogers.





	

 

 

  
Lisa Rogers was sitting at her grey desk that matched the walls and  floors just outside Alexander Waverly’s conference room. She never tired of it or felt it drab as she’d been accustomed to the color for several years now. Her work left her little time to waste thinking of such things.

Here it was her place to act not only as Mr. Waverly’s  assistant,  but as a traffic director and security guard. She oversaw the comings and going of agents, accountants, scientists, doctors, heads of State and so many more though those hallowed doors into what some referred to as the ‘inner sanctum.’

She’d outlasted the numerous women who were her predecessors, and prided herself on that fact, though she could have gone on into the field, having graduated from UNCLE Survival School. Her marks were better than most of the men in her class.

She recalled the day she interviewed with Alexander Waverly, it was a make it or break it one, as it would be decided if she would be promoted to Section II or not.

Lisa walked through those conference room doors, mentally prepared for her meeting with Mr. Waverly; he could only be called that in her book as she could never use the term, the ‘Old Man’ that so many others tossed about, though it was done so affectionately.

She smoothed out her dark pencil skirt, and checked her blouse and jacket, and made sure the seams on her nylons were straight. The last thing she did was check her neatly coiffed blonde hair, pinned up in a tight French twist.

The doors opened silently and she was greeted by the gentleman she knew to be Alexander Waverly.  She’d seen photographs of him,  though they made him seem older than he was.

“Welcome Miss Rogers, please be seated my dear.”  She found his voice soothing and his tone rather grandfatherly, though she knew this man was the slyest of foxes and tough as nails.

He had to be that way in his position, sending his agents out to face danger and possibly death on a daily basis. His decisions, no doubt, would stay with him for the rest of his life; telling her he had to be one strong man to live with that.

Their discussion covered the details of her performance rating at the school, what she felt were her weakness and strengths, and even a few questions about her personal life.  Did she have a boyfriend? What was her social life like, and did she plan to marry and perhaps have a family someday?

She answered honestly, as there was no fooling this man; she suspected he already knew the answers to his questions. His conversation with her was  intelligent, and at times seemed as if he were guiding her, getting her to make certain admissions about herself.  There was a definite sense of control with him.

Pausing a moment, Mr. Waverly pressed a button on his console.

“Yes, would someone bring me a pot of tea, two cups and saucers and might someone remember this time that I take Darjeerling this time of day?”

He looked at Lisa. “Darjeeling tea is rarely strong, but sometimes has a rousting and nearly spicy flavor. Do you drink tea my dear?”

“Yes I like Darjeerling myself earlier in the day as it’s a mild tea, though flavorful. I prefer  a nice strong black tea later on as a pick me up,” she smiled at him confidently.

 

 

 

Lisa noted those bushy eyebrows rose slightly; apparently what she’d said struck a chord with him.

“Yes, but I never seem to get a good cup of tea here, they never brew it properly as it’s done in England.  Hmm, how do you brew your tea Miss Rogers, as you do seem to enjoy it.

She recounted the steps, from bringing the kettle to a rolling boil and pouring it into the teapot  to warm it, emptying it and adding loose tea leaves before pouring boiled again and letting it brew for two to five minutes under a tea cosy.  The debate over milk, the use of a tea strainer, the length of brewing dependant upon the type of tea...more than enough information to let him know she was a tea lover, and knew what she was doing.

As she spoke, Lisa could see his eyebrows raise more in either amusement or serious thought; she wasn’t quite sure how to detect the difference... yet.

“Miss Rogers, I wish I had an assistant that understood proper tea etiquette such as yourself.  Perhaps you could give my next one some lessons,” he finally broke into a smile.

“You don’t have an assistant sir?”

“No, the last one went off and got herself married and is expecting her first child...not that I’m against that, but the position requires long hours and not much time for a home life.”

Lisa bit her lower lip, suddenly having a change of heart about becoming a Section II agent.  She saw a need here that had to be filled, and it wasn’t about being able to make a good cup of tea.   It was about a man with the heavy weight of responsibility  on his shoulders; even a man a sharp as Alexander Waverly needed someone he could depend upon.

“Sir, might I be considered for the position of assistant? It would make perfect sense, as I am trained; I could also act as a bodyguard of sorts. I can touch type, I’m organized and have an eye for detail...not to mention I make a smashing cup of tea.” That she smiled at.

“My dear, I was hoping you’d ask,” Waverly returned her smile. “You have the job Miss Rogers, and could you possibly start now?  Her instincts told her she had no doubt been manipulated by this clever man, and now it was confirmed, but that didn’t bother her.

 

 

 

She rose gracefully from her chair.  “Absolutely Mr. Waverly and would you like me to go take care of that Darjeeling for you?”

“Mmm, yes quite. Thank you.”  He turned his attention to another file on his desk,  plucking it from among a rather disheveled pile.

“Sir, would you like me to organize those for you?”

“Yes,” he cleared his throat, “That would be most efficacious.”

.

 

“A penny for your thoughts?“ Napoleon Solo purred as he sat himself on the corner of Lisa Rogers desk, with words quickly callint her back from whatever she was thinking about.

“Nothing important Napoleon,” she blushed ever so slightly. “ Mr. Waverly will be ready for you shortly.” She spoke professionally, all about business, just like her boss.

Napoleon leaned into her. “I was wondering if you’d have dinner with me this Saturday, then a night on the town, dancing at the Purple Unicorn...”  He smiled at her so charmingly, but stared at her with wide puppy dog eyes. “Please don’t turn me down again, I don’t think my heart can take it?”

“Napoleon Solo, you are incorrigible!” She tried not to laugh, thinking that look he gave could only have been learned from his partner, the sly Russian with the soulful blue eyes.

His face gave away his disappointment, “That’s another ‘no’ I take it.”

“When will you ever learn, there’s only one man I pay attention to here and that’s Alexander Waverly.”

“Hey, you only work for him. You have to have a social life sometimes?”

“I do Napoleon, but I’m sorry, it won’t be with you. Please, that’s not said in a mean spirited way. If I didn’t work for Mr. Waverly, I’d go out with you in a heartbeat.” She crinkled her nose as she spoke. “I think it’s best to keep work and play separate, you understand, don’t you?”

“Yes I do.”  He smiled, hearing her saying she’d go out with him under different circumstances, and that to Napoleon was a victory in and of itself.

Lisa looked at her console, seeing a flashing green light. “Go ahead in Napoleon, Mr. Waverly is ready for you.”

He slipped from her desk, running through his usual routine of straightening his  cuffs and tie, the final touch was one last swipe of his hand as he checked his hair, before the doors opened and he disappeared into  the conference room.

A moment later, the intercom on Lisa’s desk sounded.

“Yes Miss Rogers, a pot of tea please,” Waverly spoke softly, “make it something strong, as this meeting will last some time, and  a carafe of coffee for Mr. Solo.as well.

“Yes sir,” Lisa  smiled knowingly, thinking all this began because of something as simple as a good Darjeeling tea.

.

 

 

* Thanks to Alynwa who broached the idea of Lisa being trained for Section II.

 


End file.
